<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Cold &amp; You're Hot by rebeccastceir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566953">You're Cold &amp; You're Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir'>rebeccastceir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse woke in Hanzo’s bed, with no memory of how he got there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Cold &amp; You're Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse woke in Hanzo’s bed, with no memory of how he got there.</p><p>He knew it was Hanzo’s bed by the tattooed arms around his waist. He stirred, wondering if he could -</p><p>“Mornin’,” Hanzo mumbled into the back of his neck, his arm tightening around Jesse’s waist. “Don’ haveta get up. Warm. Feels good.”</p><p>It was both the deepest Jesse’d ever heard his voice, and the most he’d ever heard him slur his words, and Jesse was caught between a raging boner and sheer astonishment. He’d never been in Hanzo’s room before, except to show him to it when he’d first arrived, and even though it was the same old standard-issue mattress and a slightly-too-small-for-two bed, Jesse’s body was telling him he’d slept well. It was also telling him they <em>hadn’t</em> had sex.</p><p>Which meant Hanzo was… a cuddler?</p><p>Jesse would never have figured that. But the knowledge made him grin. “’F you don’t mind if I stay -”</p><p>Hanzo’s arms tightened as he nuzzled in further, spooning tight against Jesse’s back. “Warm.”</p><p>Jesse felt cold toes in the back of his leg, and lifted a foot. “Tuck ‘em in, sweet pea.”</p><p>Hanzo pushed them forward eagerly, and Jesse sandwiched them between his calves. He was wearing sweatpants, at least. Whether they were his own or Hanzo’s remained to be seen. That was a problem for later.</p><p>Hanzo snuggled in further, his cold nose and lips brushing the back of Jesse’s neck, breath tickling his skin.</p><p>“If you’re cold, sugar, I can -”</p><p>“Sh’ up,” Hanzo grumbled. “’M not above strangling you.”</p><p>It was all Jesse could do not to laugh.</p><p>After a few moments his own arms complained that he wasn’t holding onto something, so he rolled over and tucked Hanzo beneath his chin, lacing their knees together, and making sure Hanzo’s cold toes were tucked in again. Hanzo tightened into his chest as readily as he’d been spooning Jesse’s back, and Jesse made sure the blankets were pulled up over them both.</p><p>Which, now that he thought about it, there seemed to be more blankets than standard.</p><p>Another problem for later.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head, more out of his own affectionate instincts than anything. Felt Hanzo skim one to his chest in return - also instinct.</p><p>They went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up later Hanzo was in the shower, and Jesse remembered why they were sleeping together:</p><p>Gibralter was experiencing an unusually deep cold snap, and the base’s heating system wasn’t working. Nearly everyone had doubled up for bedtime: Winston, as an 800-lb gorilla, didn’t need help keeping warm, but Ana and Reinhardt had wandered off chuckling to themselves, and most of the girls were holed up in Hana’s room having a slumber party. Genji, with all his cybernetics, hadn’t needed company either, but Zenyatta and Lucio had moved in for a boy’s party - Jesse had vague memories of Reggaeton blasting until 4 a.m. Tor had put a cot in his work room by the forge. That had left Jesse and Hanzo, both - in Jesse’s words - freezin’ their nuts off because they were too shy to be sensible.</p><p>Hanzo had taken one covetous look at Jesse’s extra blanket and agreed. Sake was heated and drunk, Jesse remembered a great deal of giggling - about what, he wasn’t sure - and… bedtime was a complete blank, but he wasn’t going to argue.</p><p>Hanzo emerged from the shower a few minutes later, already dressed, releasing a blast of heat and steam into the room. With a nod of permission, Jesse raced in behind him and shut the door, preserving as much heat as he could. He wanted to warm up <em>now</em> - the hallway was going to be colder than hell, and he needed a head start on body heat before he went back to his own room to dress. He didn’t bother to wash - just stood in the hot water for a few minutes, chasing the last of the chill out, and then put his sweatpants back on - his own, he was happy to see. When he got out, Hanzo was in the middle of preparing tea and starting his morning meditations, so Jesse gave him a nod and slipped away.</p><p>It was, indeed, colder ‘n hell in the hallway, and Jesse almost raced back to his own bedroom, cursing the fact that he’d left his blanket in Hanzo’s room and his hoodie in his own. He didn’t see the head peek out of Genji’s doorway, or see him close it with a smirk.</p><p>Jesse’s own room felt like an ice block, and he shivered all the way through gathering his clothes, before ducking into his own bathroom to get warm. He showered and shaved, got dressed, even put his boots and serape on, before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.</p><p>Most of the crew was already there, huddling around coffee, tea, and hot chocolate.</p><p>“Sleep well?” Lena asked him brightly. There were a few giggles behind her.</p><p>Jesse smelled trouble, and gave her a wary look. “I…guess?”</p><p>“Good.” More giggles.</p><p>He looked to Genji to see what the joke was, but Genji immediately looked away, and he, Lucio, and Zenyatta all stifled snickers.</p><p>Right.</p><p>“Anybody jus’ wanna say it out loud?” Jesse asked the room at large. “Go ‘head. Get it outta yer systems.”</p><p>There was another round of giggling.</p><p>“’S not like there ain’t a bunch a’ other people ‘round here sleepin’ together,” Jesse continued.</p><p>“Yes, we know,” Ana grinned, patting his shoulder. “But Jesse, dear, we all <em>know</em> who <em>we</em> like.”</p><p>Jesse scowled at her, and was about to open his mouth, when everyone suddenly sobered up and turned away.</p><p>Hanzo walked in, scowling at all of them.</p><p>Jesse felt himself turning pink.</p><p>“When will the heat be back on?” Hanzo asked the room.</p><p>“Tor’s working with Athena to figure out the problem,” Angela said. “He thinks he can get it back up and running in a few days.”</p><p>“Are there any missions in the offing?” Hanzo asked, getting himself another cup of tea. “Some place <em>tropical</em>, perhaps?”</p><p>Genji gasped. “Was that a <em>joke</em>?”</p><p>Hanzo stared him down.</p><p>“Oooh, that sounds nice,” Hana sighed, cuddling into her mug. “A beach vacay. Just until the heat comes back on. Can we, Winston? Pleeeeeeze?”</p><p>Everyone immediately joined her in begging.</p><p>The gorilla held his hands up in surrender. “It might actually be possible. You’re all owed vacation days. If you’ve no objections to spending them together -”</p><p>The room erupted in cheers.</p><p> </p><p>He actually ended up billing it as a working trip - a tiny wannabe-pirating problem in the Bahamas, which the team took care of as an afternoon picnic. Then they spent the next three days lounging on the beach in swimsuits and sunscreen, sucking down fruity drinks and eating more food than could possibly be good for them.</p><p>If Jesse and Hanzo were booked into a double room, well, so was everyone else.</p><p>If Hanzo joined him in the shower “just to wash the salt off,” and turned it into hours of sticky, pina-colada-flavored kisses, and if Jesse took him midnight skinny-dipping in the ocean and turned it into sex - with, occasionally, some sand in some <em>very</em> weird places - well, they figured that’s what beach vacations were <em>for</em>.</p><p>Nobody else needed to know they’d been together for over a month.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>